


This is not my idea of fun [P1]

by TayFrost



Series: OTAYURI ROYALTY AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown, Kid JJ, Kid Otabek Altin, Kid Victor Nikiforov, Kid Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Royalty, royal au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayFrost/pseuds/TayFrost
Summary: Yuri es obligado a pasar el verano con Otabek, y volverse su amigo.A los Príncipes Alfas no parece gustarles la idea
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: OTAYURI ROYALTY AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	This is not my idea of fun [P1]

Otabek estaba equivocado.

Oh, vaya, en realidad se encontraba equivocado.

¿Qué Yuri no era malo?

No. En definitiva era peor que Malo. Lo que seguía de malo. ¡Era terrible!

Después de ese espantoso Vals, Los reyes del Oeste comenzaron a visitarlos más seguido, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ¡estaban ahí en todo momento!

En su fiesta de cumpleaños, en las navidades, en los fines de semana que podía visitar a J.J. y a Victor. Siempre que volteaba, estaban ahí, sentados charlando en la mesa de los adultos, y el consorte del monarca, siempre sosteniendo al Príncipe Plisetsky en brazos.

Era de hecho un fastidio.

Bueno, al inicio se encontraba emocionado por volver a verlo, pero pasó poco tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que en efecto era una malísima idea.

En cuanto el Príncipe Yuri hacía acto de presencia en cualquier lugar, todos los adultos le ponían atención a él, y se arremolinaban como tontos a su lado, llenándolo de mimos y cariños. Incluso su madre, se ponía a hablar con una voz chillona cuando le dirigía la palabra al bebo, ¿Por qué le hablaba así a él? ¡Se suponía que Otabek era su hijo, y que ese tono de cariño estaba reservado únicamente para su persona! 

Los adultos parecían hipnotizados por cualquier cosa que Yurashka hiciera. Sonreía, y los demás en la habitación igual. Balbuceaba, y a todos les encantaba. Lo peor de todo no era la atención que ya de por sí recibía, si es que parecía que el mundo giraba a su alrededor, lo peor sin duda alguna, era cuando lloraba. 

La paciencia del Príncipe Altin se colmaba cuando Yuri comenzaba llorar.

Y es que todos se volvían locos.

Literalmente hablando.

Corrían a traerle juguetes, a cambiarle pañales, a darle de comer, o arroparlo. Las mucamas volaban de arriba a bajo, en todas las habitaciones del palacio, trayendo y llevándose cosas, con tal de calmarlo; los reyes y nobles enternecían sus corazones ante los sollozos del cachorro, y su padre lo mecía contra su pecho hasta que cerraba sus ojitos y lograba apaciguarlo.

Otabek entendería si hubiese sido cosa de una o dos ocasiones, pero no fue así.

Yuri lloraba _demasiado_.

A veces, creía que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención.

Ese fin de semana, por ejemplo, se suponía que lo pasara con Victor y Lerroy, cazando conejos, pero el bebo había llorado tanto, que cancelaron la cacería esa misma mañana. ¡No era justo! Esa sería su primera cacería, estuvieron planeándola por meses. No entendía por que todos los adultos se arremolinaban como polillas a la luz en cuanto Yuri Plisetsky se quejaba.

Así que, como el niño maduro de 8 años que era, Otabek se alejaba corriendo de los pasillos, apenas escuchaba los indicios de cualquier berrinche que el príncipe del Oeste produjera.

Era difícil en realidad, porque estaban comprometidos, y como la tradición lo indicaba, cada Mayo tenía que reunirse con los Plisetsky, para pasar el verano en el palacio del Este. Tres meses de cada año, estaban obligados a compartir el tiempo hasta Septiembre, con la escusa de que así se conocerían y se acostumbrarían a la presencia del otro, para que el futuro su matrimonio no se sintiera tan _obligado_. 

Pero Otabek no podía soportar tantos berrinches ni llantos. Así que pese a que compartieran las estaciones cálidas, no se veían muy seguido de niños.

Era fácil alejarse de Yuri, y todos los problemas que conllevaba estar cerca de su presencia.

O al menos así era, hasta que algún inepto le enseñó a caminar.

Otabek tenía que decirlo: Yuri caminaba terrible, apenas era capaz de mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, y cuando intentaba dar algunos pasos, se tambaleaba. Tres de cada cuatro intentos, terminaba tropezando con sus propios piececitos, y cayendo al suelo, antes de comenzar a verter lagrimas por sus ojos, y empezar otro llanto. 

Pero eso no le impidió a Yuri seguir a Otabek a todos lados.

Cuando Otabek cumplió 10 años, usaba los pasillos secretos del palacio para escapar del príncipe Plisetsky. Para ese entonces, Yuri ya sabía como usar sus pies, pero aún era malo con el equilibrio. En más de una ocación, se golpeaba con los objetos del palacio intentando seguirle el paso, lo que terminaba en situaciones donde el rubio se rodeaba de las mucamas, y sirvientes, trayéndole cientos de peluches para hacerlo olvidar sus raspones.

El día en el que Yuri cumplió sus 4 años, el Príncipe Altin le hizo un puchero a su madre, porque no quería asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Terminaron convenciéndolo con el hecho de que Victor y JJ también irían, así que podría encontrarse con ellos en cuanto llegaran. Y si bien, los encontró allá, la celebración no fue nada a como él esperaba.

-Oh, vamos. No es tan malo-. le dijo Victor en tono bajito, rodando los ojos a su amigo.

A unos cuantas mesas se encontraba el Príncipe Plisetsky, con su trajecito de olanes a la medida, intentando tomar una galleta de la mesa, sentado en el regazo de su padre. Pero el doncel era más astuto que su hijo, y sin siquiera mirarlo, o interrumpir su conversación con los otros monarcas, apartó el plato de golosinas antes de que su cachorro cometiera su prometido.

-¿Qué no es tan malo? ¡Solo míralo!-. Otabek se cruzó de brazos.

-Uy, sí, se nota que es maldad pura-. Victor volvió a señalar la mesa.

El alfa del Oeste tomó una galleta de la mesa sin que su esposo lo notara, y se la tendió a su hijo. Para cuando el resto de los príncipes volvieron la mirada, Yuri se encargaba de morder la esquina de la galleta, asegurándose de tomar al menos una de las chispas de chocolate de la masa, intentaba sostener la galleta por su cuenta, pero en cuanto su progenitor se dio cuenta de que su esposo le había dado una golosina, se la quitó de las manos y fulminó al rey con la mirada. Yuri levantó sus manitas intentando tomar de nuevo la galleta. No lo logró.

-¿Viste eso Otabek? ¡Cuidado! No se vaya a acabar todas las galletas del reino.

-Dices eso porque no has pasado tanto tiempo con él, como yo-. Bufó molesto el kazajo.

-No, no. Tiene un buen punto-. J.J. señaló un valor a favor del castaño. -¿Recuerdas la cacería de conejos? ¿Y la pijamada de diciembre? ¿Recuerdas que tuvimos que jugar a las escondidas en las mazmorras? Otabek está obligado a pasar 3 meses enteros al año a su lado. Yo también me pondría furioso, si mis propios padres me reemplazaran por otro Príncipe. ¿Victor, a caso no has visto la cara de tu madre? Está enamorada de el Príncipe.

-Eso no es cierto-. El albino se volvió molesto a la mesa, y los ojos se le pusieron como Platos, en cuanto su madre, la reina del norte, se ofreció en cargar al cumpleañero, y le hizo mimos, ocasionando un par de risas por parte de Yuri.

-Eres la cosita más bella de todo el Páramo-. Escuchó decir a la albina refiriéndose al cachorro de ojos esmeralda.

Victor se vio ofendido.

-Te lo dije.

-Lo odio. Ya lo odio.

-Bienvenido al club-. Otabek le tendió la mano.

Como si las cosas no se pudieran poner peor, el momento de "saludar formalmente" llegó.

Cada uno de los príncipes tuvo que reverenciarse frente a los monarcas del Oeste y su infante, pero Otabek...

Él tuvo que besarle la mano a Yuri Plisetsky.

No lo entendía, nunca había sido necesaria esa clase de formalidad en el pasado, pero ahora que el rubio había cumplido sus cuatro primaveras, las cosas serían diferentes.

Su madre lo apresuró a hacerlo, y Otabek titubeó al acercarse. Miró a su progenitora inseguro, no entendía porque los otros Príncipes solo tuvieron que inclinarse, mientras él tenía que hacer el ridículo. ¿Besarle la mano? Simplemente no le parecía correcto.

Aún así, no tuvo mucha opción que digamos.

Otabek se reverenció en forma de saludo, y posteriormente le tomó la mano a Yuri. Su piel era suave, y blanca como la leche. Por la forma en la que el príncipe menor lo miraba, sabía que se encontraba igual de incómodo que él en ese instante. Plisetsky quiso apartarse, pero sus padres, igual lo alentaron a recibir el beso. 

Acto seguido, Yuri se dejó ser, el kazajo a paso lento se acercó, pero lo hizo. Fue rápido, fugaz, y asqueroso. Otabek le besó los nudillos en un segundo, y al siguiente ya se estaba limpiando la boca con el antebrazo, Yuri por su parte hacía lo mismo con la palma de su mano, al restregarla por el atuendo de olanes que traía puesto.

Un par de risas por parte de los mayores es lo que obtuvieron. Menos por el Doncel Mayor del Oeste, que se preocupaba porque su hijo no ensuciara el tan bonito vestido blanco que le había mandado a hacer.

¿Qué les daba gracia? ¡Si era el momento más humillante de su vida!

Bueno, al menos no tendrían que repetirlo.

O era lo que ellos creían.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que Otabek y Yuri se encontraban, debían saludarse de esa precisa manera. Y era más que obvio que ambos lo odiaban. Eran niños después de todo, inmaduros, y vergonzosos ante cualquier muestra de afecto.

Los otros príncipes se burlaban de Otabek, mientras el kazajo se limitaba a rodar los ojos.

Como si esa humillación no fuese suficiente, desde que Yuri cumplió sus 4 primaveras, los monarcas del Páramo, insistieron en que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para jugar con el resto de los príncipes. Así que cada vez que nuevamente se reunían los 4 futuras cabezas de la corona, eran obligados a hacer sus papeles de niñeros para el príncipe del Oeste.

¿A caso estaban bromeando?

Para J.J. Yuri seguía siendo demasiado pequeño, Victor no estaba seguro si podía seguirles el paso, y Otabek no podía entender una sola palabra de lo que Yuri decía. ¡Y es que era muy raro!

Pero no importó cuanto intentaran convencerlos, los reyes no escucharon. Dejaban al infante en brazos de los futuros monarcas, y se marchaban a charlar. ¿Qué se suponía que hicieran con él?

Yuri era un príncipe, sí. Pero por alguna razón no tenía permitido cazar, ni jugar con espadas, o soldados. En un inicio no se dieron cuenta, pero hasta sus prendas eran diferentes a las suyas.

"No puede jugar en el barro"

"No puede usar armas"

"No puede esto, no puede aquello"

Pero si el resto de los Príncipes sí podían, entonces ¿por qué Yuri no?

"Es un omega", le explicó su madre un día, pero Otabek estaría mintiendo si dijera que entendía a lo que se refería. ¿Por qué "ser un omega" lo hacía tan diferente al resto de sus amigos?

Así que, decidió preguntarle a las personas que más confianza les tenía: Los otros Príncipes.

Al parecer, Victor tampoco le veía nada de malo, pero J.J. comprendió de inmediato.

-Es como la princesa Isabela-. comenzó diciendo en tono serio, mientras el Ruso y Kazajo soltaban un largo "Oh", como si eso fuese la respuesta más sabia del mundo entero. -Los omegas son delicados-. continuó su amigo.

Después de un largo rato escuchando todo lo que Lerroy sabía de los omegas, Otabek concluyó 3 cosas.

1.- Jean era el chico más listo que conocía

2.- Los omegas eran diferentes a los Alfas.

y 3.- Yuri no podía jugar con ellos, así que no valía la pena que se juntara con el resto de los príncipes, porque incluso si pasaban el tiempo juntos, estarían obligados a "hacer cosas aburridas, que un omega si estuviera apto a practicar".

Así que, debían encontrar una forma de apartarlo, para continuar con sus travesuras. Al menos, para las ocasiones en las que los tres se reunían, porque siendo sinceros, Otabek no tenía muchas opciones para escaparse en los veranos. O al menos, se estaba quedando sin excusas.

Fue entonces cuando Victor tuvo la idea más brillante de todas: "Porque no hacer que Yuri ya no quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros".

¿Hacer que no quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos? Sí, de esa forma, ellos no serían retratados como los que lo apartaron, sino que Yuri se apartaría por su cuenta. Psicología inversa. En cualquier caso, ellos resultarían victoriosos.

Y ese plan, de hecho, no sonaba para nada mal.

Así que lo hicieron.

Cada Mayo, inventaban una excusa para no pasar el tiempo con Plisetsky.

"Puedes venir con nosotros... si eres tan rápido como para atraparnos."

"Claro que puedes jugar, pero esta lloviendo y hay mucho barro. No queremos que se manchen tus zapatos."

"¡Juguemos a las escondidas! _Tu cuentas_."

Para suerte de los príncipes, sus planes estaban resultando. Yuri no era rápido, tardaba mucho en captar las cosas, y era pésimo jugando a las escondidas. Nunca lograba encontrarlos, y es que los príncipes solo usaban esa excusa para ocultarse en las mazmorras y pasillos ocultos del castillo con tal de evadirlo.

Yuri se sentía frustrado, porque a sus 5 años no lograba hacer amigos. A los 6, se tiraba al suelo y se ponía a hacer berrinches tras haber pasado horas buscando a los otros príncipes y no encontrarlos. A los 7, pasaba más tiempo con las mucamas, que con el resto de los chicos.

Y para los 8, ya ni siquiera intentaba buscarlos.

Para ese entonces, el resto de los príncipes contaba con casi 14 años. Sus juegos e intereses eran más... "específicos", era la palabra que la Reina del Este había usado para describirlo.

Cuando los príncipes cumplían 13, era tradición enseñar a adiestrar una espada. Obviamente, a sus 14 años, jugaban con sus artilugios de madera, presumiendo lo que habían aprendido desde el verano anterior.

Yuri también quería jugar con ellos, también quería mostrarles lo que él había aprendido. Pero, no podía "Porque un omega no tenía permitido sostener una espada", al menos en los reinos del Norte, Sur y Este. Ningún arma, para ser más especifico. Además, lo único que le habían enseñado de espadas, venía en libros de textos, y debía escribirse a mano. No eran actividades físicas, aún, como a los primogénitos de los otros reinos, pero eso se lo enseñarían cuando fuese más grande. Dios, Yuri deseaba poder ser más grande.

Así que cuando los Príncipes salían al jardín a blandir sus juegos de combate, Yuri solo podía quedarse ahí, mirando, desde los establos.

Preguntándose, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Y ¿Qué podía cambiar para caerle bien a los demás? 


End file.
